Efectos secundarios
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: Cartman entro a donde no debía, robo lo que no debía y comió lo que no debía, las consecuencias serán mayores de las que creyo / PAREJAS MÚLTIPLES


**Hola gente bonita, arriba las manos todo el mundo, okeh no, aquí vengo apareciendo con una nueva historia, lo se, lo se, mierda lo se, tengo aun pendiente el fic anterior, por que no se me da la inspiración para eso? maldición! cuando pensé en esta historia creí poder esperar, pero me emocionaba mucho y no podía dejarlo atrás.**

**Advierto que esta historia sera en su 90% shaoi "yaoi" y aparte del stendy, todas las parejas, absolutamente todas incluirán a Cartman, eso es todo, espero que os guste mi creación :3**

* * *

**Cupcakes**

Él era Eric Theodore Cartman, cabello castaño como el chocolate, ojos azules como el cielo, y un carácter de mierda como el demonio, la sudadera típica de él, su sonrisa socarrona y humorista, el adoraba los Cheesy poofs, y comerlos era su delicia, sus dedos estaban ya naranjas y grasientos, comiendo las frituras de una por una, mirando con dicha a las personas que desperdiciaban su valioso fin de semana atendiendo sus negocios en espera del milagro llamado cliente, él se paseaba por las calles del pueblo montañés de mierda South Park, aburrido de ver los negocios de siempre, la cafetería de Tweek, abierto hasta que el último cliente se fuera, y el nervioso rubio obligado a servir en el negocio familiar como un simple mesero, pero Cartman no se detiene a pensar en eso, se entretiene pateando una piedra que se encontraba en su camino, sin duda en el trayecto, algo llamo su atención, nunca había visto aquella tienda, la cual no tenía nombre ni nada parecido, pero a través de los ventanales de cristal podía ver un extraño reloj de pared con pájaros y ardillas disecados tal como si estuvieran cargando con el objeto, máscaras con cuernos y pinturas extrañas con imágenes indefinidas, sin duda fuera de lo normal, decidido entrar al misterioso lugar, donde una mujer ya mayor de edad se encontraba detrás del mostrador, su cabello canoso y piel arrugada daba un mal aspecto a la vista del antisemita, mientras Eric se paseaba por ese sitio, siente la mirada de la anciana sobre él, siente una incomodidad recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, ese sitio huele a rata muerta, y algo llama su atención entre tantas cosas amontonadas en un rincón, por alguna razón ese pastelito rosado tiene una apariencia exquisita, y a diferencia del resto del lugar, su aroma es de buen agrado, la vieja no ha dejado de mirarlo, toma el aperitivo después de guardar su bolsa de Cheesy poofs en el bolsillo de su sudadera, y finge que ve otras cosas, hace tiempo robar se hizo algo fácil para él, primero unos caramelos de la tienda, después paso a bolsas de Cheesy poofs, ahora un pequeño y simple panecillo no parece ningún problema, lo ha metido con cautelo en un bolsillo cuidando que no se ensucie las manos de dulce en el acto, no se ha detenido a pensar por que dicho postre estaría en una tienda como esa, tal vez era el almuerzo de la vieja, sí, eso debió ser.

— Vaya mierda de lugar— exclamo el de ojos azules, no hubo respuesta cuando salía del local, tal vez esa era una de las cosas más extrañas que había hecho, el simple lugar ya era muy diferente a lo que la sociedad se acostumbraba a ver en su rutina y vida cotidiana, Cartman no entro a lugar más extraño, a excepción del laboratorio de Mephesto y su anomalía Kevin, aunque su pesadilla del Chili planeada por Scott no se había quedado atrás, Cartman llego a su casa, saco de su bolsillo el panecillo, había manchado la sudadera roja, ¡ja! ¿Qué más da? Él no es quien lava la ropa, el pequeño pastel tenia pelusillas rojas, la solución fue quitárselas, simplemente no se aguantaba las ganas, abrió su boca en señal de una gran mordida, y cuando por fin pudo sentir el sabor, sintió ganas de vomitar, amargo, agrio, seco, lo escupió al instante, ¿Qué mierda de "Delicia" había sido esa porquería? Sin embargo pudo tragar un poco, el resto lo escupió, lamentándose internamente, sabe a una mezcla de la casa de Kenny con otras porquerías.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Amorcito, ¿Qué te duele? — Pregunta Liane Cartman con rostro angustiado a un lado de la cama de su hijo, quien se retorcía como mujer con cólicos, pero para el chico era un dolor mucho más grande que eso, invadiendo su estómago corazón y cerebro, sentía que alguno de ellos explotaría en cualquier momento, eso hubiera sido bueno, así no sufría más, ni el ni a quienes les jodia la vida, pero eso no sucedería, la naturaleza o lo que fuera que tenía, se empeñaría para no matarlo y dejarlo con sus dolores internos, jodido bien jodido, Liane ya intento de todo, le sirvió un té a su hijo, este aventó la taza en un ataque, el chocolate no resulto mejor, ni los dulces, Cartman se revuelca en la cama, lanzando golpes al punto de casi llorar, al mujer quiso llamar a un doctor, pero nadie quiere ir a ver a su hijo después de termina diciendo mierdas a quienes lo atienden, cuando los dolores parecen cesar por un par de segundos, regresan aún más intensos, Cartman ni sospecha que el pastelito tenía que ver más de lo que creía, pero esa noche no ha dormido ni un segundo, Liane paso la noche preparando cosas para su hijo, y ninguna parecía resultar, por fin a las cinco de la mañana cayo rendida sobre la mesa, Cartman no se preocupó por eso, él tenía algo más importante, por fin el sol salió, y al momento que su rostro choco con los cálidos rayos que se deslizaban por las persianas, el intenso dolor pareció dar tregua, no sabe si gritar de felicidad o por fin rendirse a la suavidad de su cama, abrazo su almohada sonriendo, pero son las 6:15 am de un lunes, y de la escuela no se libra.

Su madre con saliva escurriendo de su boca toca la puerta – Eric amorcito, tienes que ir a la escuela—dice sin siquiera entrar, cuando Cartman abre sus ojos azules aún se siente muy cansado, pero sabe que su madre no permitirá que no vaya al jodido colegio, se mete a su baño, y con la cabeza más dormida que despierta, se da una ducha para que el agua lo despierte un poco, como siempre sale con la sudadera roja y pantalones cafés, converse negros y cabello alborotado que no dio señal de ni siquiera arreglárselo, solamente lo cepillo un poco, se mira al espejo cuando se pone su gorro azul de pompón amarillo, clásico de él, ha salido del baño, dejándose guiar por el endulzante aroma invadiendo la casa, Liane quien ya se arregló un poco ha preparado un delicioso desayuno, pastel de chocolate, su favorito.

—Buenos días calabacín — saluda de manera amorosa mientras sirve la comida en la mesa, por unos segundos se quedó mirando a su hijo, como si tuviera algo en la cara de lo que Cartman no se dio cuenta.

—Buenos días maa — correspondió su saludo sin muchos ánimos, solo con ganas de atiborrarse de pastel, nota que su madre no le quita la vista de encima — ¿Qué? —

—No nada, solo que hoy te vez muy guapo mi niño — le da un beso en la frente cuando deja el pastel frente a él, y Cartman siente que eso fue muy extraño, ya le ha dicho muchas veces eso, pero hoy lo sintió diferente, lo más probable es que solo sea su imaginación, prueba el pastel, eso sí es delicioso, lo sigue comiendo sintiendo la inquietante mirada de su madre sobre él, lo que lo incita a apurarse, ya es un poco tarde, se aleja de la mesa y sube a cepillar sus dientes y tomar su mochila, cuando baja su madre le despide con un beso en la mejilla, y Cartman se aleja casi al instante, "maa me avergüenzas" le dice antes de salir de la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Stan de cabello negro y ojos azules se encuentra en la parada del autobús, con su mejor amigo, Kyle, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, probablemente no tarda el pobretón de Kenny, quien al llegar saluda animadamente, con una sonrisa que empezó a notarse desde que ya no se cubre la boca con el anorak, desde los trece años prefiere mostrar su rostro completo, según él, así es más cautivador para las chicas.

—Hola Kenny — corresponde el saludo Stan mientras Kyle solo hace una señal con la mano, ahí falta el ultimo y cuarto integrante, quien casi siempre es el último en hacer su aparición, Stan y Kyle platican cómodamente, Kenny saca su revista playboy y Cartman llega quitando de la cabeza pelirroja la ushanka verde, Kyle se voltea furioso.

— ¡Carajo Cartman dame eso! — la arrebata de sus manos volviendo a colocársela, Stan estaría a punto de meterse en la discusión para, como siempre, apoyar a su mejor amigo, pero al igual que Liane, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Cartman.

—Oh vamos Kahl, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes arena en esa judía vagina? — Sigue alimentando el fuego de Broflovski, este termina soltándole un golpe en el rostro — ¡Gordo hijo de puta, ya te dije que no tengo arena en mi vagina! ¡Ni siquiera tengo vagina! — Se defiende con orgullo apretando los puños, Cartman como buen marica cayó al piso, con la nariz sangrante, hace pucheros infantiles — Cartman, amigo ¿Estas bien? — pregunta Stan ayudándole a pararse, Kyle quien segundos atrás fruncía el entrecejo, ahora arquea una ceja confundido del comportamiento de su mejor amigo, acto seguido Kenny se acerca al castaño sujetando su brazo — ¿Te duele mucho? — cuestiona bastante cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca parecía ser, Cartman se siente incómodo y se aleja de ellos.

—mierda chicos que les pasa — susurra para sí mismo cuando el autobús se ha estacionado frente a ellos, Cartman es el primero en entrar, y sienta su culo en uno de los asientos vacíos, Stan por primera vez está apunto de sentarse junto al castaño, cuando su novia quien ya estaba ahí le toma de la mano para tenerlo junto a ella.

—Stan, no me digas que te ibas a sentar con el mierda de Cartman — bromea su chica mientras lo abraza, el azabache ríe nerviosamente sin apartar su vista del joven de sudadera roja, quien en ese momento, está sentado con Kenny ocupando el lugar que anteriormente pensaba ocupar el .

—claro que no amor — de repente se sintió muy estúpido al decir eso, como si no dijera la verdad, pero claro que dice la verdad, no pensaba sentarse junto a Cartman, eso ni loco, pero desde que lo vio en la mañana se ha sentido bastante extraño, o es solo el o tal vez.. Vio a Cartman más atractivo, ¡no! ¡Eso no se piensa! Stan en donde carajo esta tu mente, sus pensamientos son distraídos cuando Wendy le da un beso sacándolo de su pequeño mundo.

—Hey Cartman — Kenny le dedica una sonrisa "amistosa" mientras llega a su lado, dejando en el suelo del autobús una vieja mochila donde guarda sus libros, al castaño realmente le da igual su compañía mientras desvía su mirada hacia el ventanal, viendo todas las calles cubiertas de la fría y blanca nieve, característica de South park.

* * *

**Esta corto, extraño, tal vez no lo entendieron, yo lo explicare, esta historia trata de que Cartman come un panecillo supuestamente "hechizado" para que la persona quien lo coma enamore perdidamente a absolutamente todos quien lo vean(?) se que la historia en su resumen ya es muy crack, tal vez esto sea de las cosas mas crack que voy a escribir, pero no podía evitarlo, la idea surgió al intentar decidirme a hacer un fanfic de una pareja con Cartman, y tantas ideas aparecían, que juntarlas en un mismo fanfic fue el resultado final.**

**Esta historia va a contener tal vez parejas para el desagrado de algunos, no reclamen si les molesta que en capítulos posteriores hay escenas de "Te voy a coger duro en mi casa Eric, ¿Hmkaay?" yo se los advierto, al decir cualquier pareja, me refiero a absolutamente, cualquier pareja que pase por mi mente.**

**Disculpen por ahí faltas de gramática o de ortografía, solo lo revise como dos veces xD**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, comenten si quieren mas :3**


End file.
